totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Znaszli ten kraj?
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 7 Luciana stoi na pokładzie w objęciach jakiegoś latynosa. <3 Luciana: '''Wrrr. ;* Witam was kociaki w kolejny odcinku. ;* Ostatnio mieliśmy mroooooźną bitwę na śnieżki, którą dzięki przywódcy w postaci Felipe wygrały Gwiazdy z Camp Nou. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Kimberly, która najwyraźniej nie przejęła się eliminacją. :D Dodatkowo każda z drużyn głosowała na osobę, której chce się pozbyć z drużyny! Dzisiaj poznamy wyniki. Kto zmieni drużyny? Czy dzięki temu któraś z drużyn przejdzie załamanie nerwowe? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Music: I wanna be famous ' Jadalnia Się okazało, że jeszcze nikt tu nie zaglądał, więc piszecie tutaj. ;u; Dodam jeszcze, że pierwsza część wyzwania rozpocznie się w czwartek o godzinie 20:00. Obecność nieobowiązkowa, ale zazwyczaj o 20:00 jest dużo ludków na czacie, więc nie powinno być problemu. :3 Enjoy. :) Do Jadalni wchodzi cały poobijany Barth Bartholome:'Brawo za pomysłowość Luciana więcej takich porąbanych zadań...Na pewno każdemu to wyjdzie na zdrowię... ''Do Jadalni również weszła Celestia. 'Celestia: '''Eh, dwa nieudane spalenia. Wiedźmy wciąż na wolności... No i Felipe.. '' Zgniotła soczek który miała. '''Celestia: Ooo, Barth, herbatka! ^^ Harriet weszła cała w bandażach. Harriet:' Zupełnie nie pamiętam co się stało.. Obudziłam się na śniegu w bazie Cad i Helen.. Co się tam działo? ;o Harriet: Ałć, aż mam ochotę na żelka.. Zauważyła jednego na stole. Harriet: Omnonon, moje! *-* Zjadła, rozkoszując się. Harriet: '''Dla żelek zrobię wszystko. *-* ''Harriet: Ku*wa, ręka mnie teraz napie*dala! Mogłam nie jeść.. Chociaż.. Warto było. <3'' 'Bartholome: '''Nieźle dali ci w kość...A ty Cel zapomnij o herbatce... ;u; ''Walnęła w twarz Barth'a. 'Celestia: '''Nie waż się.. mi odmawiać.. rozumiesz? ''Harriet walnęła również go w twarz. 'Harriet: '''No co ty ku*wa nie powiesz? Serio? Jakoś nie zauważyłam! '''Bartholome: '''Nie mam siły żeby zrobić ci herbatę -.- ''Celestia wstała. '''Celestia: Wierz mi, nie lubię wstawać ale wstałam. Proszę cię, zrób herbatkę dla swojego dobra albo giń wiktoriański grabieżco! Harriet: 'Ja pie*dolę, czuję się jakbym ćpała całe życie.. Huyk! ''Spadła na podłogę i poszła spać. <3 Alex weszła do ladalni posiniaczona, łysa i w złym nastroju. Usiadła na końcu drugiego stołu, złapała się za rękę i patrzała sobie na talerz. 'Bartholome:'Uuu...Alex nic ci nie jest ;u; ? Olał Cel ,siadł obok Alex i ją przytulił. Celestii zrobiło się smutno Alex. Wzięła, przyniosła patelnie i podeszła do Alex. '' '''Celestia: '''Chciałam przeprosić za moje zachowanie, poniosło mnie, masz, walnij mnie ile chcesz. Ponadto, znam dobrego fryzjera który w krótki czas powinien ci pomóc by włosy urosły. ''Dała jej patelnie. Harriet chrapała i gadała przez sen. '''Harriet: Odejdź Szatanie z mojej duszy kurna! Po chwili na chwilę się ocknęła krzycząc. Harriet: 'Lubię czekoladki! <3 ''I padła znów śpiąc. xD Alex spojrzała na Celestię, wzięła patelnię i......wyrzuciła ją ledwie za siebie, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej miała złamaną prawą rękę. Nie odezwała się ani słowem... 'Bartholome:'Widzisz Cel...?Lepiej odejdź... '''Celestia: Oj zamknij się! To nie moja wina! Sama też mnie kopała! Pokazała mu całe spalone plecy. Celestia: Proszę! Jej te włosy odrosną ale mi skóra z pleców się nie zmieni. Beksa. Że niby też mi nic nie zrobiła. Ale i tak cię przepraszam. Wzięła Bartholome za ucho i zaprowadziła do kuchni. Celestia: 'Zrób mi tą herbatkę.. hm.. razy 4? ''Harriet zaczęła lunatykować. Zrobiła Celesti herbatkę i wszystkim pozostałym. Podała. 'Harriet: '''Masz i się zamknij.. ''Poszła w kąt i znów zasnęła. <3 Wzięła herbatę w drugą rękę i powoli zaczęła pić, w między czasie zaczęły jej odrastać włosy (xD). Barth znowu usiadł obok Alex :3 'Bartholome: '''Dafuq? Włosy ci odrastają w bardzo szybkim tempie :O ''Wzięła herbatkę, wypiła. '''Celestia: Eh, skoro nie przyjmujecie moich przeprosiń i nie chcecie mnie w gronie towarzystwa.. to idę.. nie wiem, zabiję się czy coś.. ale pewnie nie i ukryje się gdzieś pod pokładem. Wyszła gdzieś, niewiadomo gdzie. xD Harriet zamachnęła się (niby przypadek (mean)) i wylała herbatkę na głowę Alex. Włosy jej urosły. Harriet: Możecie trochę ciszej?.. Nie spałam całą noc, popijałam ziółka i owijałam się w bandaże.. Alex spojrzała na swoją głowę. Wstała i przytuliła Harriet. Alex: 'Dzięki. ''Po chwili znowu usiadła i rozglądała się po sali. Zaskoczyny ostatnią ceremonią Vince siedział sobie na uboczu. 'Vince: '''Huh? Ale co to było? ''Gładził się po twarzy. '''Vince: Ona się troszczyła.. a nawet się z nią nie widywałem... Bez powodu zaczął płakać. Vince: 'Dlaczego!? ''Zaczął się obwiniać o wszystko. '' '''Bartholome: '''Ooo, Vince...Słyszałem ,że prawie wyleciałeś... Przypadek? Nie sądzę... ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Alex spojrzała na obu chłopaków i przewróciła oczyma. ''Alex: Istna paranoja...'' Wyciągneła z kieszeni kostkę cukru i zjadła ją... 'Alex: '''Mniam. '''Vince: '''Do ciebie się nie odzywam! ''Odwrócił się fochnięty. '''Vince: Felipe też uciekł ode mnie... a może.. Zaczął płakać coraz bardziej. Vince: 'Jestem uzależniony od zrywania związków! ;< ''Uderzył głową o blat i zakrył twarz rękami. xD Do pokoju wchodzi Helen i patrzy się na wszystkich. 'Helen: '''Po wiem wszystko od razu: Alex, nie przesadzasz z tym cukrem? Vince, jak tu nam robisz za geja to nie wiem co w twoim słowniku znaczy "miłość". A ty Harriet, masz u mnie przerąbane, a tak przy okazji: wiem o tym że wujek siedził jeszcze trochę w więzieniu i to przez to by jeszcze odsiedzieć resztę przez zradioaktywowanie wyspy i wyszedł z pudła już przed premierą ostatniego odcinka, więc nie pozwalaj na sobie za dużo. ''Nagle do Jadalni weszła Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Ooo jeny... Nikomu nie życzę grypy żołądkowej... No, poza Kimby, Vince'm i kimś jeszcze... Maddie wraca do gry, i ma ochotę coś wpieprzyć. ''Wzięła jakieś tam warzywa i mięso i zrobiła sobie hamburgera. 'Bartholome:'Vince...Ty i te twoje kompleksy...Powiedział bym "Smucę się twoim smutkiem" ,ale nie mogę, bo się nim najzwyczajniej cieszę <3 Alex walnęła Bartha w łeb xD 'Alex: '''Chcesz być taki jak Celestia ;u;? ''Zakryła twarz rękoma 'Maddie: '''Mam nadzieję, że się "stęskniliście". Btw, gratuluję wygranej, pozbędziemy się pewnie najbardziej irytującej osoby i przydzielimy ją przeciwnikowi! Nareszcie wakajeszyn... '''Bartholome: '''Tsa...Tęskniliśmy...Bez ciebie zadania nie są takie same...A poważnie ,to cześć Maddie. xD ''Dustin bardzo wkurzony wszedł do jadalni. ''Dustin: Ja pier*ole! Czemu ta ch*jowa drużyna nie wywaliła tej jeb*nej piosenkareczki ? -.- Jeszcze zobaczą !'' Dustin zaczął się śmiać. Zaraz po Dustinie do jadalni wpadli roześmiani Luciana i Luczka. Luciana z rozbawioną miną patrzyła na wszystkich. 'Luciana: '''Ojej, myślałam, że tu nabrudzicie czy coś. :< Ehh, mogłam jednak wziąć bardziej czadową obsadę. :D ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lucianę. 'Luciana: '''No dobrze. Podczas ostatniej ceremonii odpadła Kimberly, a cała reszta zagłosowała na osobę, której krótko mówiąc chce się pozbyć z drużyny. ''Wręczyła jakąś kartkę Luczkowi i Dustusiowi. '''Luciana: Czytajcie. :D Lukaninho: Według mojej kartki, do drużyny Gwiazdy z Camp Nou dostaje się Alex. Tym samym kończy ona swoją przygodę z drużyną Drapieżnych Kurczaków. Alex przeszła do stolika Gwiazd z Camp Nou. Luciana: '''Dustuś? '''Dustin: Ehh.. A Kurczaki otrzymują w prezencie Felipe, który tym samym żegna się z Camp Nou. Felipe przysiada się do stolika Kurczaków. Luciana: No, wszystko jasne. Ale emocje. xD Byliście prawie jednomyślni. xD Bawcie się dobrze, za chwilę zaczynamy! (Znaczy, w czwartek). Weszła do kuchni i zaczęła robić sobie drinka. Maddie: '''Juhu, cieszę się, że jesteś Alex z nami. :3 ''Maddie: '...Oraz, nie, bo znowu będę musiała oglądać rzygozmuszające scenki Alex + Barthi... 'Maddie: '''A poza tym, nasz zespół jest w końcu tak skompletowany, że wszyscy są zgrani i nie będzie nic typu "Superbohaterowie na niby". ''Barth przytulił Alex. 'Bartholome:'Ja też się cieszę <3 'Maddie: '''Tak, tak, wszyscy się cieszymy, ale lizać to wy się możecie wieczorem po wyzwaniu jak będzie po premierze odcinku Moda na Sukces. Teraz większość z nas "je", a nikt nie chce czuć torsji... '''Bartholome:'Maddie- Wiecznie niezadowolona, na każdego się wścieka, tak? <3 'Maddie: '''Nie, Maddie - Wiecznie zbuntowana, na każdego ma ochotę napluć i coś zjeść, tak jest lepiej. '''Bartholome:'Masz racje ,to jest o wiele lepsze, zwłaszcza ta część o pluciu <3 Maddie napluła Barthowi do zupy, czy tam płatków śniadaniowych - Nie wiem, ale to coś dobrego. xD 'Maddie: '''No widzisz, jak coś mówię o sobie, to jestem szczera. ''Barth zrobił to samo, tylko że do jedzenia Maddie. 'Bartholome:'Mówiłem ,że mi się to bardzo podoba <3 'Maddie: '''Brawo, właśnie zmarnowałeś pyszny posiłek, którym można było wykarmić głodujące dzieci w Miłowie... ''Maddie wyrzuciła burgera, za siebie, niechcący trafiła w przechodzącą Klementynę. Majli wchodzi do jadalni <3 '''Majli:(pokój zwierzeń)Zdradzę wam sekret :3 Luciana wcisnęła wszystkim kit,że przez ostatnie dwa odcinki nie było mnie dltageo,że byłam chora :C Ale tak naprawdę wyjechałam aby kręcić teledysk do mojego nowego singla ! :D <3 Przez to teraz nie mam pojęcia co się w ogóle dzieje :C Klementyna miała mi wszystko opowiedzieć ale zamiast obserwować innych bujała się na mojej kuli! >:( Przez kręcenie tego megaerotycznego teledysku teraz jestem strasznie napalona :< A mój Lijam jest daleko na planie jakiegoś filmu ;C Cóż najwyzej zajmę się tutaj kimś innym <3 Chyba się nie obrazi :D ''Majli podeszła szybkim krokiem do Maddie '' '''Majli:'Siemka :3 Oj,myślałam że jesteś facetem z długich włosach,sorka :C Chciała już odejść kiedy coś jej zaświtało w głowie <3 Majli:'Ej,to nie ty jesteś tą wariatką,która terroryzowała w poprzednim sezonie swojego byłego bo zdradził cię z jakąś rozwiązła blondyną? :D On chyba nawet jest ze mną w drużynie :P '''Maddie: '''Zapłon? Zdradził mnie nie tylko z rozwiązłą blondyną, ale i z nimfomanką... Czego się po takich mózgozjebach spodziewać -.-. Odpadniesz, a chłopak od razu przerzuca się na inną osobę... I jest jak podjerzewałam - Im dłużej masz coś z mózgiem, to szwankujesz. Raz Vincuś był pijakiem, raz gadał ze zwierzętami, a wczoraj był bi. -.- '''Bartholome: '''Nie każdy chłopak taki jest...A Vince jest mocno poj*bany, bardziej niż ja. (szok) '''Majli:'Jak ty go nie chcesz to ja go mogę wziąć w obroty :3 W końcu mogę <3 Mój nażyczony Lijam jest wyrozumiały i rozumie moje potrzeby <3 W tej chwili do Majli przyszedł SMS od Lijama o treści "Mam dosyć twojego zachowania taniej dz*wk,zrywam zaręczyny" Majli padła na ziemie na kolana 'Majli:'Co? :C Jak on mógł mi to zrobić ;(? Faceci to świnie ! (angry) Wyrzuciła telefon przez bulaj xD '' '''Majli:'A niech go coś zabije na tych igrzyskach czy czymś tam ! >:( Teraz mogę jeszcze bardziej zaszaleć <3 Spojrzała w kierunku Vince'a i poszła w jego stronę <3 '' '''Maddie: '''Z tobą będzie to samo kochana... KOCHANA!? Ja mówię do gwiazdy kochana? Jestem jebnięta... BARTH! Zamilcz, i nie wasz się mówić nic o mnie, że na serio taka jestem... '''Bartholome:'Jaka jesteś? Czy ja coś powiedziałem? (szok) 'Maddie: '''Nie, ale znając twoje rozumowanie, gdybym nie powiedziała tamtego zdania, powiedziałbyś, że to fakt, że jestem jebnięta. Tak więc, drobne uprzedzenie. '''Bartholome:'Nie...Powiedział bym "Maddie- Tak jebnięta jeszcze nigdy nie była!" <3 Maddie wstała i kopnęła Bartha w krocze swoim kolczastym butem <3. 'Maddie: '''Uwierz mi, używam tego kiedy jest taka potrzeba. ''Barth zwijał się z bólu. 'Bartholome:'Wiesz...Czuję ,że jesteś moją prawdziwą przyjaciółką... 'Maddie: '''Jak to mówią - Od bólu do serca. '''Bartholome:'Tsa zwłaszcza ,że moje wyobrażenie przyjaźni damsko-męskiej to: Ja się moge nabijać z przyjaciółki,a ona może mnie bić.... Nadal zwijał się z bólu <3 '' '''Maddie: '''A najlepsze, że ja mogę się z ciebie nabijać i cię bić, a ty mnie bić nie możesz <3. Kij z tym, pora na Kurczakburgera. '''Bartholome: '"Kij z tym pora na Zatrucie pokarmowe" xD 'Maddie: '''Podejrzane jest to, że zatrułam się po burgerze, który mi zaserwował Lukaninho... Jakiś niewyżyty jest? '''Bartholome: '''Podejrzane , nie podejrzane...Kogo to obchodzi? <3 '''Maddie: '''Mam ci zaserwować kolejną porcję solidnego wpier... wperwollowania? Tym razem mocno exclusive - Zamiast w jajca, to w kość ogonową. '''Bartholome:'Nie dziękuję... 'Maddie: '''Pamiętaj... Murzyn Antonio bacznie obserwuje twoją kostkę mydła... ''W końcu się uspokoił. Miał niewielkie załamnie nerwowe, ale się skończyło. Przetarł swoje oczęta jedwabną husteczką o zapachu liliowo-różanym. '''Vince: Ileż trzeba się nacierpieć.. Wyciągnął swoją kartkę z zapiskami. '' '''Vince: '''Więc.. wczucie się w pijoka.. ''Przekreślił. Vince: 'Terapia psychologiczna.. ze zwierzętami. ''Przekreślił '''Vince: Obracanie chłopaków.. Przekreślił z nieco krzywą miną. Vince: 'Przynajmniej trzeba przyznać że logiki to za grosz nie mają a aktorstwo to sztuka sama dla siebie. ''Wyciądnął swoją czarną różę i śmiał się cicho się sam do siebie. '' '''Vince: '''Acz najważniejsze zostało jeszcze.. '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Cóż powiedzmy, że mimo wszystko to gra a do gry potrzeba serca. A poza sercem do gry trzeba myśleć o karierze. Mój komediolwy melodramat opowiadający o ekscentrycznych ludziach będzie czymś! A apropo.. ehh.. aż smutno mi się zrobiło gdy Kimberly odpadła.. ehh... ''Westchął, kątem oka spoglądajac na dziewczynę. '''Vince: Uu! Majli prawda? <3 Położył jej jedną z serwetek by mogła wygodnie usiąść. xD Majli jednak nie skorzystała i postanowiła stać,chciała aby oczy Vince'a były na wysokościu jej biustu <3 '' '''Majli:'Siemka :3 Ty jesteś Vini? <3 Prowadzący Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki,który wykopał tę zaćpaną kradziejkę pomysłów Effy? <3 Vince: 'Dla ciebie mogę być i nawet misiaczkiem do tulenia. I cóż, jeśli tak ująć to nieskromny ja. ''Wstał i ukłonił się przed nią machając ręką wyrzucając w dal różę. '' '''Vince: '''Miło w końcu porozmawiać, bez udawania świrusa. '''Majli:'Dobra nie pierdol :3 I tak wiem że chcesz mnie tylko przelecieć <3 Poprawiła dekolt xD '' '''Majli:'Ja nie mam nic przeciwko :3 Odwróciła się i krótką chwilę potwerkowała przed męskością Vince'a udając iż wiąże sznurówkę <3 'Majli:'To co? :3 'Vince: '''Widzę, że z tobą nie będzie takiego nudnego gadania o związku! <3 ''Z podziwem ślinił się na jej widok. '''Vince: '''I cóż za taniec! ''Wpatrywał sie w jej tyłek bez opamiętania. '' '''Vince: Żeby to można było na papier przelać, a nie tylko na nas! <3 Nie mógł się powtrzymać i zadał jej klapsa. xD Majli:'Mmm :3 Klementyny i tak nie przebijesz :C Najlepiej wziełabym cię już teraz,ale skoro chcesz zgrywać romantyka to ci pozwolę <3 Kiedy już wyżyjesz się w wierszach możesz dołączyć do mnie na kuli :3 ''(pod nosem) Żebym tylko do tego czasu nie była w takiej potrzebie żeby zadowalać się Klementyną,znowu ._. Majli odeszła od Vince'a w poszukiwaniu nowej ofiary,ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła że na drugim końcu stołówki widzi Dustina,postanowiła do niego podejść. '''Majli:(pokój zwierzeń)''Czy to nie jest ten gościu,na którego zagłosowałam w 2 odcinku ponieważ z całej drużyny znałam tylko jego imię? o.O Wtedy chyba wkurzył czymś resztę,bo odpadł.Więc co on tutaj robi? o.O '''Majli:'Hej :3 Co porabiasz przystojniaku? <3 Przejechała mu palcem po szyi a następnie klepnęła w tyłek xD '' '''Dustin:' Ty! To przez ciebie odpadłem parszywa gwiazdeczko! Nie macaj mnie po moim seksownym tyłku! To może tylko Harriet! Dustin: Między nami .. Grałem w tym filmie co występuje Lijam więc go znam i powiem ci to szczerze bez bicia .. To ja mu kazałem z tobą zerwać ! Majli:'I dobrze :3 To frajer <3 Teraz ty mnie interesujesz :3 Harriet o.O? Kto to? <3 Skor ją tak lubisz to moze trójkącik z nią? <3 ''Celestia przyszła.. i usiadła w kącie. ''Celestia:' Eh, teraz skoro jest Alex to nasza drużyna mi nigdy nie wybaczy tego co zrobiłam, ale w sumie gram tylko o kasę a nie przyjaźń.. Nina przez długi czas siedziała sobie przy stole obserwując innych. (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Dlaczego Majli podrywa Vince'a? Ja mam na niego ochotę już od kilku odcinków! Ale w sumie chyba nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żebym się do nich dołączyła. <3 A jeśli będą chcieli być tylko we dwoje, to zostanie mi jeszcze ta, którą dyskretnie zmacałam jak się biłyśmy w tym igloo. <3 Ta piromanka ma fajne cycki. <3 ''Spojrzała się na Celestię i podeszła do niej. 'Nina: '''No hej. <3 Co tam u ciebie rodaczko? <3 ''Spojrzała się na Nine, takiego ryja nigdy nie zapomni. xD '''Celestia: Aaa, alkocholiczka. Jak to, "rodaczko"? Celestia: Czyli.. Nina, to.. b-brytyjka? O nie.. Ale, może nie..'' '''Nina: '''Podobno ty też pochodzisz z Anglii. <3 Zresztą można było to zauważyć podczas ostatniego zadania. Zachowywałaś się jak typowa, je*nięta brytyjka. <3 I nawet nie zamierzam się na ciebie fochać za to, że próbowałaś mnie spalić. <3 Przytuliłabym cię, ale mimo wszystko trochę się boję. xD '''Celestia: Ja nie jestem j*biętą brytyjką. Ja jestem po prostu Brytyjką. A ty nią chyba nie chcesz być. Nina: '''Lubię być brytyjką i jednocześnie zawstydzać ten kraj. <3 Powinnyśmy się kiedyś razem upić. <3 Albo może lepiej nie, ty już na trzeźwo jesteś nieprzewidywalna... Ja muszę być mocno schlana, żeby robić takie rzeczy jak ty. <3 '''Celestia: '''Daj mi spokój albo twoje włosy będą również "płonące" jak Alex.. '''Nina: Moje włosy już mają kolor płomieni. <3 No ale skoro nie chciesz się za mną dogadać, to nie. Nic dziwnego, że ciągle sama siedzisz. ._. A teraz możesz się cieszyć, bo oficjalnie mam cię w dupie. <3 Nara. <3 Odwróciła się od niej i odeszła. Celestia tylko machnęła ręką. Celestia: Ja jestem samotna z wyboru. Wstała i poszła zrobić sobie herbatę. xD Cadusia siedziała wpatrzona w przestrzeń. W końcu znudziło jej się to, więc wstała i podeszła do Helenci. :3 Cadee: Ohai! ^.^ Jak tam po zadaniu? :3 Helen: '''Po za tym, że Harriet ma u mnie przechlapane, mam pełno siniaków na całym ciele, to nic. Szara codzienność. '''Cadee: Harusia wybiła mi zęba ;( A jeszcze niedawno rozmawiałyśmy przyjaźnie, ale zadanie to zadanie. :c Ej, a wiesz, że doszedł do nas Felipuś? ;u; Helen: 'Wiem, nie wygląda mi na mądrego gościa. Noi odpadła Kimberley oraz Alex przeszła do Camp Nou, a to nie na nie głosowałam. Ech, czemu ostatnio jestem taką pesimistką? ''Nagle Felipe weszedł do jadalni 'Felipe:'Co wszyscy tacy osiniaczoni? Harriet wstała i poszybowała cała zmęczona w stronę Cad. '''Harriet: Przepraszam cię Cad... Zadanie mnie.. Poniosło.. Ale spokojnie.. Podała wizytówkę. Harriet: 'Tu masz wizytówkę do dentysty.. Najlepszy! No, a teraz dobranoc, lecę spać.. ''Poszła do Dustin'a i go przytuliła. Znów padła i obaj leżeli, Harriet zasnęła na nim więc Dustuś ją chciał obudzić ,ale się rzmyślił x3 'Dustin: '''H-Harr.. Albo dobra leż sobie.. :D ''Przytuliła go jeszcze badziej wsadzając kolano.. (mean) '''Harriet: Omnoonono... Poszła dalej spać.. xD Felipe:'Co sie stało dużo mnie omineło jak spałem? '''Alex: '''No... ''Przewróciła oczami, wzięła jakieś jabłko i zaczęła je jeść... 'Bartholome:'Alex...Coś ci jest po tym wyzwaniu...? '''Maddie: '''Harriet, bzykać się można po zadaniu, jak zezwoli na to Krystyna Mazurówna. A co do Alex - Nasza drużyna, a Kurczaczki to co innego. My jesteśmy mądrzejsi moralnie... No... Niektórzy.... '''Dustin: Ohh Maddie .. Gdzie tylko widzisz zakochanych to od razu wyskakujesz z jakimś komentarzem.. Harriet się obudziła. Harriet: 'Niech go boli miłość.. Nie chcecie wiedzieć co robię kiedy śpię.. ;___; ''Położyła się obok niego tuląc go. 'Felipe:'Czy ja tylko jestem tu normalny.Zęby. Klaszcze i nagle sie pojawiła szczoteczka 'Felipe:'Już chyba wiem jak panować nad plecakiem Na Felipe spada 19 spadochronów 'Felipe:'Umiałem. Podeszła do Felipe i lekko go kopnęła 'Alex: '''No, zimny trup... ''Usiadła sobie gdzieś w ciemnym kącie i zaczęła.....rozmyślać. ''Alex: Nowa drużyna? Pewnie pozbędą się mnie jak najszybciej i jeszcze do tego ta psycholka Celestia...'' 'Bartholome:'Och, Felipe ,jak się cieszę że nasze drogi się rozeszły <3 'Maddie: '''Oho, znowu Felipe-Czarodziej... Teraz wy się pomęczcie z jego medżyk... Pora na big-maca... ''Po extrawaganckim pokazie Majli postanowił poszukać Niny. Niestety nie znalazł jej w żadnym kącie, czy też przy barku toż postanowił zaczepić Felipe. 'Vince: ''Ah witaj! Czyż teraz jesteś w naszej drużynie? To serdecznuie cię witam! Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz możesz się zwrócić do mnie.. Zbliżył się do niego. Vince: 'Nie tylko z taką sztuczką. ''Rozbawiony zasmiał się. '''Vince: Taki niewybredny żarcik. Harriet wstała i uderzyła Felipe. Harriet: Niestety żyje. Po czym poszła i wróciła z kocem, położyła się na nim, potem dołączył się Dustin. Przytulali się. Maddie: 'Albo dobra... ''Maddie podeszła do zakochanych i rzuciła im nadgryzionego Big Maca. 'Maddie: '''Niech to jedzenie koszerne was wykarmi, da wam ciepła, żebyście jak hobo się nie musieli przytulać i ogrzewać... Amen... ''Alex wzięła big maca i zjadła go xDD 'Alex: '''Dzięki. <3 ''Przytuliła Maddie unosząc ją na 10 sekund do góry i postawiła ją xD 'Bartholome: '''Czuje się taki niepotrzebny..."Rzal,Bul, Smuteg" ''Celestia postanowiła wstać, podeszła do Alex i dała jej wiadro cukru z kuchni. 'Celestia: '''Proszę, to na przeprosiny. '''Felipe(Pokój zwierzeń):'Nie żnoszę ich oni są jacyś porąbani. Poszedł do kuchni po paru minutach wyszedł z Hamburgerem Alex spojrzała na Celestię i na wiadro cukru....po chwili wstała i.......przytuliła Celestię tak samo jak Maddie xD 'Alex: '<3 '''Celestia: '''Cieszę się że mi wybaczyłaś. ''Celestia:' No i całe szczęście, nie chce mieć więcej wrogów, choć, moi wrogowie już odpadli.. Bartholome: 'I nikt mi nic nie powie? (szok) '''Felipe:'Jacie muszę wreszcie odpaść. Powiedział cicho do siebie 'Felipe:'Muszę zrobić więcej wrogów.(złowieszcza mina) 'Maddie: '''Hej! Felipe! Dawaj hamburgera, zmarnowałam Big Maca, na te zdechłe kanary co tam leżą. ''Wzięła hamburgera Felipe i go zjadła. 'Maddie: '''Jak to miło mieć idealny metabolizm... I tak wszystko pójdzie nie w dupę, tylko w kibel. ^^ ''Alex zjadała cały kubeł cukru który dostała od Celestii.. 'Alex: '''Mniam. <3 ''Podeszła do Bartha '''Alex: '''A co mam ci powiedzieć? '''Bartholome: '''Dzięki za zainteresowanie się moim losem <3 '''Bartholome:I tak słabo to widzę... :< '' ''Barh podszedł do Felipe. Bartholome:'Feliplebsie , do jakiego lumpa chodzisz ? Chcę wiedzieć do jakiego miasta nie przyjeżdżać <3 '''Felipe:'Nie przyjeżdzaj do Rio de Janeiro tam mieszkam. Celestia zgłodniała. '''Celestia: Też bym chętnie zjadła hamburgera.. nigdy go nie jadłam.. ''Celestia: Jak był Xander to było lepiej bo mi usługiwał. Tęsknie za jego głupotą! Ma wrócić! '' Celestia podeszła do Bartha. Celestia: Barth, proszę, zrobisz mi hamburgera? Felipe poszedł do kuchni i znów zrobił hamburgera ale teraz go szybko zjadł. Felipe:'Co by tutaj zrobić. ''Poszedł do kuchni i nalał sobie Coca coli 'Felipe:'Ku*wa.Coca Cola Lajt? Alex zszokowała się 'Alex: '''Lajt?!? Bez cukru?!?! ''Wzięła całą butelkę i wyrzuciła o ścianę 'Alex: '''Spalić to!!! ''Podniosła ją i wyrzuciła bez okno do wody 'Alex: '''Lepiej... ''Bartholome podszedł wkur**ony do Felipe. 'Bartholome:'Mnie można olewać Feliplebsie ,wszyscy ,ale nie ty! (angry) Wziął jakiegoś Hamburgera i rzucił nim w twarz Felipe. 'Bartholome:'I żaden inny Feliplebs zapamiętaj to sobie! (angry) Wzięła za wsiaż Bartholome i wrzuciła do do kuchni, oczywiście Celestia. xD '''Celestia: Zrób mi tego burgera! Felipe:'Twoim hamburgerem mi rzucił w twarz ''Skosztował 'Felipe:'Mniam. Felipe wyszedł na chwile z jadalni i wrzucił plecak do morza z prądem popłynął do Rio de Janeiro do domu Felipe. 'Vince: '''Ty jesteś... ''Spoglądał na niego z obrzydzeniem. '''Vince: Poniżej wszelakiej krytyki... zaczynam się martwić czy przez ciebie grzybicy czy choroby wenerycznej nie dostałem... bo głupota zarażliwa już jest.... Felipe:'Jakby spojrzeć na ciebie to wyglądasz jak egoista ale jesteś fajny gościu. ''Felipe poślizgnął sie na bółce Tymczasem Alex ziewnęła i jakoś usnęła na fotelu xD W końcu statek dobił do jakiegoś zadupia. Luciana wyszła z kuchni lekko wstawiona. '''Luciana: Mrrr, wysiadamy. <3 Zawodnicy zaczęli pośpiesznie kierować się w stronę wyjścia. Pomost Kiedy zawodnicy wygramolili się w końcu ze statku, Luciana zaczęła przemowę. :3 Luciana: 'Oootóż, uff. Przechodzimy ziomowy okres, dlatego postanowiłam przyszykować coś wspaniałego. Jednakże, na początek musimy trochę się przejść. To zajmie chwilkę. Potem wyjaśnię wam, o co chodzi. Idziemy. :D ''Luciana zeszła z pomostu i dotarła do ulicy. Zawodnicy bacznie obserwowali każdy jej krok. Gdzieś w drodze 'Harriet: '''Daleko jeszcze? :c Nogi mnie bolą. ''Luciana pewnie kroczyła na czele grupy. '''Luciana: Cierpliwości, jesteśmy już blisko. Przyspieszyła, a cała reszta starała się ją dogonić. Niedaleko sopockiej latarnii Dotarli na miejsce. Luciana: Witam was w Polsce! Tym razem zawitaliśmy do Sopotu, kolebki europejskiego renesansu. Jak widzicie, przed nami stoi latarnia, do której zaraz się dostaniemy. Nie powinniśmy natknąć się na ludzi, w końcu to nie jest czas dla turystów. Za dnia nikt tam nie zagląda. :3 Chodźcie. :3 Poszli za Lucianą. xD W środku Ludziki rozglądały się po pięknej, malowniczej latarnii. xDD Luciana: 'Pięknie tu prawda? <3 Ale pokażę wam coś lepszego. <3 ''Tak szli, szli, szli i stanęli przed jakimś baldachimem. '''Luciana: Mrrr, te klimaty. <3 Weszli dalej. Tajemne podziemia Wszyscy weszli do środka, a Luciana zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz. Stali teraz w bardzo ciasnym pomieszczeniu, które posiadało dwie pary drzwi. Odpowiednio niebieskie i różowe. Luciana: A teraz, moja ulubiona część. Macie przed sobą drzwi, które prowadzą do szczęścia w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Za drzwiami czekają na was wspaniałe doznania, łamigłówki, sekrety, teatralne rozterki i pytania dotyczące Polski jak i powiązanych z nimi rzeczami, zwierzętami, krajami etc. Każda drużyna wybiera jedne drzwi. Po co? Kiedy przejdziecie przez 7 różnorodnych przejść jako pierwsi, unikniecie ceremonii. ^^ W drogę! Oczywiście, Luczka i Dustuś idą z wami. ^^ Luciana zniknęła za czymś tam. Celestia: 'Raz kozie śmierć... ''Podeszła do niebieskich drzwi i śmiało je pchnęła. Cała drużyna Camp Nou wpakowała się za Celestią. '''Vince: Ahh, chodźcie. Vince otworzył różowe drzwi i gestem zaprosił swoją drużynę do zabawy. :3 Po chwili wyłoniła się Luciana. Luciana: 'Zapomniałam wam... Aaaa, okej. :D Będzie ciekawiej. <3 ''Poszła sobie. Droga Drapieżnych Kurczaków Ekipa Kurczaków weszła do środka. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi. W ten sposób przed ich oczami ukazała się niewidzialna wcześniej półka ze złotą kasetką. Majli niepewnie podeszła do półki i otworzyła kasetkę. Wyskoczyła z niej malutka kartka, którą natychmiast podnieśli. Nic na niej nie było. 'Nina: '''Phi, idziemy pić? ''Po chwili za ich plecami ukazał się mały telewizorek i na ekranie pojawiła się gęba prowadzącej. '''Luciana: Witajcie, moi kochani. ^^ Gratuluję, jesteście mega sprytni. <3 Na początek pierwsze wyzwanko. :3 Zagadkaaa. :D Coś prostego. <3 Powodzenia. <3 Luciana zniknęła. Na ekranie ukazało się coś takiego: Polski Rolnik ma 20 owiec. Wszystkie z wyjątkiem 8 mu zginęło. Ile zostało? Odpowiedzi udzielacie poprzez zwracanie się prosto do ekranu. ^^ Felipe:'1? '''Nina: '''Nie wiem... nigdy nie byłam dobra z matmy. :< ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać przez kilkanaście sekund. 'Nina: '''10? Albo nie... 12! ''Walnął Nine w głowe 'Felipe:'Oczywiście,że 1. Zaczął mowić po cichu słowo głupolka Nina kopnęła Felipe w krocze. '''Nina: '''Pie*dol się. '''Vince: Ah mój ty kochany. Przekręcił głową. Vince: '''Oczywiste, że 12 czy 19 będzie odpowiedzią. O ilez jeszcze liczyć mozna wyjątek gdzie wyjątku nie ma i wszystkie mu zmarły. Lecz trzeba się zastanowić nad nią. '''Cadee: Bee. ^^ A hasło to OKOŃ. '''(Pokój zwierzeń)'Felipe:Okoń?Chyba jest w innej zagadce 'Felipe:'Oczywiście,że 1 'Nina: '''Już wszyscy słyszeli, przestań się powtarzać. ._. ''Znowu zaczęła się zastanawiać. '''Nina: '''A może... 8? '''Cadee: Nyan! Wydaje mi się, że 12. <3 Vince: 'Można mówić z wyjątkiem ósmej czy też za wyjątkiem ośmiu. Tak wiec są dwie interpetacje. ''Zaczął sobie ropisywać. 'Vince: '''Myśleć iż z wyjątkiem ośmiu owiec mu zginęło to szczęśliwa dwunastka biega po pastwisku, a pechowa ósemka zasnęła spokoju. ''Westchnął smutno. '''Vince: Ale uznając iż wszystkie z wyjątkiem ósmej mu zginęły to tylko ta jedyna ocalała a dziewiętnaście trafiło do nieba. Cóż za nieszczęśliwy los ją musiał spotkać. Westchnął jeszcze smutniej. Vince: 'Więc moje odpowiedzie to mogło przeżyć albo dwanaście albo jedna. To i tak niewiele, acz przynajmniej wciąż mogą żyć dalej! Ahh! Zagadka to niczym broń obusieczna. ''Wzruszył się nad losem zwierząt myśląc o tej zagadce i zaczął płakać i użalać się nad ich losem. Helen rozdrażniona tą gadaniną spoliczkowała go. 'Helen: '''Stary, to bajeczka dla dzieci. Nie smutaj nad tym co się nigdy nie stało. '''Helen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego akurat Polska?! Przynajmniej moja wiedza o niej może coś z działać...O ile to będzie o tym, a nie zagadkowa matma. ''Helen kilka razy w myślach powtarzała zagadkę. 'Helen: '''A czy odpowiedź nie jest w pytaniu? Skoro zginęły wszystkie poza tą ósemką to znaczy że zostało ich osiem! ''Telewizorek przeanalizował odpowiedź Kurczaków. Na ekranie pojawiła się Luciana. 'Luciana: '''Gut dżob! Jedziemy dalej! ''Telewizor zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawiły się drzwi. Kurczaki otworzyli je i przeszli przez nie. xD Tym razem nawiedziła ich typowo teleturniejowa sceneria z kamerami i innymi duperelami. Jak w Familiadzie. xD Stanęli na środku pomieszczenia i nagle pojawił się przed nimi Luciano-hologram. 'Luciana: '''Wiitajcie, kociaki. ;* W drugim etapie czas na troszeczkę otworzyć wasze skryte talenty! Jako drużyna, musicie stworzyć krótki skecz związany z jednym ze znanych polskich teleturniejów. Sceneria jest do waszej dyspozycji. Przejdziecie tylko wtedy, kiedy rozbawicie mnie do łez. <3 ^^ Powodzenia. <3 ''Zniknęła. '' ''Improwizacja, improwizacja i jeszcze raz improwizacja. <3 'Felipe:'Może zrobimy 1 z 5? 'Nina: '''Nie. <3 Nie ma nic lepszego od Familiady. <3 ''W tle rozległa się muzyka. xD 'Nina: '''Zadam pierwsze pytanie. <3 Więcej niż jedno zwierzę to...? '''Helen: '...stado? 'Felipe:'Pare zwierząt? Dźwięk złej odpowiedzi. xD 'Nina: '''Nie. <3 '''Felipe:'A co banan? Dźwięk dobrej odpowiedzi. xD Rozległy się oklaski widowni. 'Nina: '''Brawo. <3 '''Felipe:'Jest punkt dla mnie. '''Cadee: A teraz pora na kawał! :3 Jaki ser jedzą marynarze w łodzi podwodnej? Topiony! ;u; Świerszcze. Cadee: Nie podoba wam się?! ;( Uciekła z płaczem. Felipe:'Chcesz żebyśmy przegrali? ''Pojawiła się Luciana i odepchnęła Felipe. '''Luciana: '''To tak... Hahahahahahahahahahaha. <3 Ubawiłam się, serio. Otworzyła drzwi do następnego etapu. zawodnicy posłusznie weszli dalej. Tym razem stali w scenerii typowej dla "Pytanie na śniadanie". Pojawiła się Luciana. '''Luciana: Siemanko. Kolejne wyzwanie to zrobienie programu kulinarnego dla publiczności. <3 Gotujecie 3 dania, wszystkie z gatunku "Kuchnia Polska". Publiczność zdecyduje o waszym losie! Pa. <3 Zniknęła. Majli:'Ja nic nie wiem o tym kraju .-. Nigdy nie zwiedzałam Afryki :C Ale mam pomysł ''Majli zaczęła drzeć się tak,że prawie wszyscy ogłuchli xD 'MajlI:'Kleeeeeeeeeeemeeeeeeeeeeentynaaaaa! :3 Na ekranach telewizorów widzów pokazało się ujęcie,w którym Klementyna zeskakuje ze statku na ląd,a następnie przystawia nos do ziemi i zaczyna węszyć jak pies gączy Po chwili odnalazła latarnię i zejście prowadzące do korytarzy,gdzie w jednym odnalazła Majli :3 Po drodze oczywiście wpadła do Camp Nou i zakosiła im deser,który wpieprzyła na szybko '' '''Klementyna:'Tak? :3 'Majli:'Wiesz coś może o tej Polscace? :3 'Klementyna:'Coś wiem :3 Potrzebna pomoc? 'MajlI:'Tak,w kuchni :> Klementyna wyciągnęła z biustu opasłą książkę zatytułowaną "Kuchnia Polska - Przeszłość i teraźniejszość" 'Majli:'No to możemy zaczynać :3 Majli klasnęła a światła zgasły Po chwili światła zaczęły się zapalać Na ekranie pojawił się napis "Kącik kulinarny : Gotuj z Majli" A w tle słychać było głos lektora :3 'Lektor:'Witamy w specjalnym wydaniu kącika kulinarnego "Gotuj z Majli".Powitajmy oklaskami prowadzącą Majli Sajrus! Jej dania są tak smaczne,że rozpierdo...rozwalą wasze kubki smakowe niczym kula do burzenia 'Majli:'Och Dżordż nie przesadzaj :3 Witam was drodzy widzowie! :3 W dzisiejszym wydaniu specjalnym "Gotuj z Majli" pokazę wam jak zrobić trzydaniową kolację w stylu polskim! :3 '''Majli:Zacznijmy od przystawki,będzie nią tradycyjna zupa z raków :3 Niewiele osób wie,iż to danie jest typowe dla staropolskiej kuchni :3 Potrzebne nam będzie kilka składników A oto one : ''-20 raków lub 10 raków i szyjki rakowe'' ''-1 litr wywaru z warzyw'' ''-łycha masła (xD)'' '' -łyżka mąki'' ''-150 ml śmietanki'' ''-drobno pokrojony świeży koper'' Majli:'''Na początek musimy ugotować raki :3 Oczywiście nie zrobimy tego na wizji,poniewż zajęłoby to zbyt dużo czasu :3 Ja już swoje raki ugotowałam i przygotowałam wcześniej :3 W tym czasie raki zdążyły wystygnać Teraz wybieramy szyjki i 4 pancerze,które odkładamy na bok Przydadzą się nam do dekoracji talerza :3 Pozostałe pancerze należy utrzeć na miazgę w moździerzu :3 ''Majli zaczyna ucierać '' '''Majli:Gdy już to zrobimy dodajemy masło :3 Majli dodała masło '' '''Majli:'Teraz przenosimy to do rądla i stawiamy na gaze :3 Powoli smażymy i podlewamy wywarem Majli smaży starte pancerze od czasu do czasu podlewając je wywarem ważywnym '' '''Majli:'Teraz zbieramy z wierzchu masło rakowe :3 Majli zbiera masło xD Majli:A pozostałość przecieramy przez sito do reszty wywaru warzywnego :3 Następnie dodajemy pozostałe szyjki,mąkę oraz śmietanę,na sam koniec dodajemy masło rakowe :3 Majli dodaje wszystko do wywaru '' '''Majli':Nie można zapomnieć oczywiście o pieprzu i soli do smaku Nie zaszkodzi również posiekany koper :3 Teraz pora podać danie Majli:Odłożone wcześniej pancerze układmy na talerzach wśród gałązek kopru jako dekorację.Przygotowany wywar starczy na 4 do 5 porcji Majli wlewa do miseczek zupę z raków '' Plik:Zupa_rakowa.jpg '''Majli: '''Teraz pora zabrać się za danie główne <3 Czyli Faszerowaną kaczkę podawaną z żurawiną i w białych odświętnych skarpetach <3 (przepraszam For :< Ale to na bank nie Elizabeth <3 ) Do jej przyrządzenia potrzebne nam będą <3 : -kaczka -udziec indyczy -bułka namoczona w mleku -1 jajko -10 dag wątróbki drobiowej -5 jabłek -imbir, czosnek, miód, słodka papryka, sól, pieprz, majeranek -konfitura z żurawiny -modra kapusta '''Majli:' Kaczka jest bardzo trudnym daniem, ale my damy sobie radę :3 Przyrządzanie naszej kaczuszki zaczynamy od natarcia kaczki przyprawami: solą, pieprzem i oczywiście przyprawą do kaczki :3 Majli naciera kaczkę xD Majli: '''Jaka goła :3 Świetnie by wyglądała na kuli do burzenia Teraz pora na zmieleni udźca indyczego :3 ''Majli mieli udziec '' '''Majli: Z kości kaczki, które usunęłam z niej wcześniej specjalnie dla wrażliwszych widzów (<3) robimy sos Majli wrzuca kości do gara z wodą i przyprawami i stawia go na gazie xD Majli: 'Do zmielonego wcześniej mięsa indyka dodajemy jajko, pokrojone jabłko, namoczoną w mleku bułkę oraz pokrojoną w kawałki wątróbkę Oczywiście nie zapominamy o soli, pieprzu, czosnku i imbirze :3 ''Majli dodaje wszystko do mięsa indyka <3 '' '''Majli: '''Teraz wszystko mieszamy rękami :3 Oczywiście wcześniej dokładnie umytymi :3 ''Majli miesza xD '''Majli: A teraz faszerujemy kaczkę Następnie wiążemy i wkładamy do rękawa z foli Majli robi wszystkie te szynności xD Majli: '''Pieczemy do momentu, aż mięso będzie miękkie. 20 minut przed podaniem układamy w piekarniku nadziane miodem i konfiturą z żurawiny jabłka. Podajemy z sosem, modrą kapustą zasmażaną z winem '''Majli: '''Nadszedł czas na przygotowanie mojej ulubionej części kolacji <3 Deseru <3 A posłuży nam za niego sernikowy mazurek z migdałami :3 Zacznę oczywiście od wymienienia składników <3 : -3 średniej wielkości ugotowane, zmielone ziemniaki -1 kg mielonego sera -20 dag rozpuszczonego masła -30 dag cukru -cukier waniliowy -sparzone rodzynki -1 płaska łyżka mąki ziemniaczanej -6 jaj -płatki migdałów '''Majli: Na początek ugotowane ziemnioki ucieramy z cukrem <3 Majli uciera ziemniuki xD Majli: 'Dodajemy żółtka, cukier wanilinowy, ser, masło cały czas ucierając na gładką masę. ''Majli wykonuje czynności wymienione wyżej xD 'Majli: '''Dodajemy rodzynki, ubitą sztywno pianę i łyżkę mąki ziemniaczanej. <3 ''Delikatnie mieszamy łyżką i wlewamy na wysmarowaną i wyłożoną papierem blachę. Posypujemy obficie płatkami migdałów. ''Majli wykonuje wszystkie czynności podczas mówienia na bieżąco '' '''Majli: Ciasto pieczemy w temperaturze około 200 stopni Celsjusza przez zaledwie 45 minut <3 Majli: 'Teraz musimy poczekać, aż kaczka i sernikowy mazurek się upieką :3 ''Na ekranie pojawia się zegar na czarnym tle którego wskazówki przelatują w przyśpieszonym tempie pokazując iż minęło 45 minut '' '''Majli: '''Wróciliśmy po krótkiej przerwie Wyjęłam już piekarnika kaczkę i ciasto, położyłam je na tym stole <3 Plik:27c684c2-5ed9-11e1-a83c-0025b511229e.jpgPlik:26cefb9e-5ed9-11e1-8d90-0025b511229e.jpg '''Majli: '''Zanim zakończymy program degustacji dokona mój zaufany przyjaciel Dustin, który zawsze zgadza się ocenić moje dania :3 ''Na plan wszedł Dustin i usiadł do stołu :3 '''Dustin: Wygląda smakowicie! :D Majli: 'Mam coś dla ciebie, aby smakowało jeszcze bardziej :3 ''Podeszła do Dustina, który siedział na krześle, usiadła mu na kolanach i zaczęła namiętnie całować XD Klementyna gdy to zobaczyła zrobiła wielkie oczy i przebiegła przed kamerą z tabliczką z napisem +18 XD Majli przestała całować Dustina. 'Majli: 'Żadne tam plus osiemnaście >:( (pod nosem) a przynajmniej nie teraz :3 Zeszła z kolan Dustina,i pochyliła się przed jego twarzą aby "zawiązać buta" a potem odeszła xD 'Majli: '''No próbuj Dustin :3 ''Dustin wstał z krzesła i się mocno wkurwił. 'Dustin: '''Co ty odpi*rdalasz farciarska dzi*ko ?! Powtórze jeszcze raz ! Mam dziewczynę! >:( ''Cadee pod nieuwagę Dustina spróbowała trochę potrawy. '''Cadee: Mmm! :3 Zaiste, prześwietne! ^.^ Polecam! Pokazała kciuk w górę do widowni. xD Dustin zrobił coś w stylu ,,nie jeść" ,a Cadee odrazu posłuchała i jak pies (na czworaka xD) pobiegła za kością ,którą Dustin jej rzucił. Dustin: 'No to może spróbuję pierwszego dania czyli .. ''Odwraca się szybko i czyta z karteczki nazwe pierwszej potrawy. '''Dustin: ..Zupę z raków! Dustin najpierw próbuje raka. Widać ,że mu nie smakuje ,ale udaje ,że jest dobra (:D) Dustin: 'Wow Majli .. ,dobra z ciebie kucharka (troll) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Dustin: 'Tak między nami to co ta poje*ana gwiazdeczka sobie wyobraża ?! Mam nadzieję ,że Harriet mi wybaczy przecież to nie moja wina :( Następnie spróbował zupy ,która już mu lepiej posmakowała. '''Dustin: '''No,no,no .. '''Majli:'Dobra koniec tego smakowania,czas antenowy goni (please) Wywróciła stół niczym Magda Gessler(?xD) w Kuchennych Rewolucjach w co drugiej restauracji xD Wszytskie gorące potrawy poleciały na Dustina <3 'Majli:'To już koniec wydania specjalnego kącika kulinarnego "Gotuj z Majli" (gusta) Do zobaczenia za tydzień <3 Felipe sobie siedział jako gość specjalny. 'Felipe:'Przepisy dzisiejszych dań zobaczycie na stronie na stronie-Gotujzmajli.com Majli przybrała uśmiech nr.7 i machała do widowni.Ekran zaczął się ściemniać,aż w końcu był cały czarny.Audycja się skończyła <3 '''Majli:(do Dustina)''Co ty sobie wyobrażasz ! >:( ''Walnęła go w łeb miniaturową kulą do burzenia <3 MajlI:'Jesteś idiotą! >:( Ale nadal ciachem <3 ''Uklękła przed nim i zaczęła zliwyzwać zupę z jego twarzy (XD) Następnie złapała go na tyłek,wystawiła język przed twarzą i odeszła <3 'Majli:'W końcu sam wrócisz po więcej :3 Natury nie oszukasz <3 Klementyna podeszła z notatnikiem do zszkowanego Dustina 'Klementyna:'Panna Sajrus ma czas na spotkania każdego dnia przed wyzwaniem i po nim,ze szczególnym wszkazaniem miejsca spotkania na kuli w jej kajucie <3 Odeszła xD 'Dustin: '''No chyba ich poj*bało (please) ''Wyrzucił za siebie notatnik i poszedł w stronę łazienki. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Dustin: '''Dopiero sobie uświadomiłem ,że ta moja ,,zemsta" jest mega żałosna ! ._. Zacznę pomagać tej głupiej drużynie ._. ''Aplauz, aplauz, aplauz... Z widowni wyłoniła się Nicky. <3 'Nicky: '''Czo tu maci? Uuu, jedzunko. <3 Przez to szukanie Miłoszu bardzu zgłodniało mi se. <3 ''Usiadła przy stole, a Klementyna zaczęła serwować jej dania w obcisłym stroju Majli. <3 Nicky zaczęła jeść. 'Nicky: '''A gdze me potrawy czeskie? Miłoszu mówił, że bedo pierogi! :< ''Jadła dalej. '''Nicky: Brrr, ziemne te czasto. :< A pivo gdze? Dobra, nie czeba. Jadła, jadła... Nicky: Doobra, nie szkamuje mi, ale mam to w kontrakciejku... Łapajcie! Rzuciła Majli klucz. Kiedy drużyna przechodziła przez drzwi, ktoś skoczył na Klementynę i uderzył ją w głowę czymś ostrym. <3 Straciła przytomność i stażyści zabrali ją do siebie. <3 Tymczasem na drużynę czekało już małe pomieszczenie ze stolikiem. Przy stole siedział hologram Luciany. xD Luciana: Brawo, brawo! Teraz troszeczkę history. Jako drużyna macie za zadanie zinterpretowanie na wesoło jakiegoś dzieła, obrazu polskiego. Wiecie Matejko, Adamczyk i te sprawy. Do dzieła. <3 Na stole macie parę obrazów, tak tylko przypominam. <3 Miłej zabawy. <3 Majli przechadzała się po pomieszczeniu oglądając obrazy,większość ją nudziła :C Znalazła jednak taki,który wyróżniał się na tle innych <3 left '' '''Majli:'(pokój zwierzeń) Nie wiem czyje to,ale podoba mi się :3 Majli:'Hej wszyscy ! <3 Mam pomysł <3 Odwzorujemy to co jest na tym obrazie :3 Klementyna nam w tym pomoże <3 Klementyna! ''Nic się nie dzieje xD 'Majli:'Klementyna! >:( Nadal nic xD 'Majli:'Klementyyyynaaa <3 ! :3 Ciągle nic xD 'Majli:'Gdzie się podziała Klementyna O.O No dobra <3 Damy sobię radę bez niej :3 Chwilę później xD Majli i Nina siedziały rozebrane (xD) pomiędzy Vince'em,który wyraźnie był zadowolony z sytuacji <3 '''Majli:(pod nosem)Dlaczego on też nie mógł się rozebrać? :3 Majli sporzała w kierunku Dustina i puściła do niego oko xD '' '''Nina: '''Chciałabym kiedyś zapozować tak jak Rose z Titanica. <3 A tak poza tym ten obraz jest taki artystyczny i zarazem erotyczny. <3 ''Luciana spojrzała na Ninę i Majli. xDDD Luciana: Yyyy, okej. Może nie jest to coś szczególnego, ale czas nas nagli, więc zapraszam do ostatnich drzwi. Luciana zniknęła, a drużyna przeszła przez ostatnie już drzwi. Tym razem trafili do studia, którego nagłówek macie pod nagłówkiem Camp Nou. xD Droga Gwiazd z Camp Nou Ekipa Gwiazd weszła do środka. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi. W ten sposób przed ich oczami ukazała się niewidzialna wcześniej półka ze złotą kasetką. Bartholome niepewnie podszedł do półki i otworzył kasetkę. Wyskoczyła z niej malutka kartka, którą natychmiast podnieśli. Nic na niej nie było. Alex: Co jest? Po chwili za ich plecami ukazał się mały telewizorek i na ekranie pojawiła się gęba prowadzącej. Lukaninho: No, pięknie. Luciana: 'Heejo. :3 Gratuluję, cieszę się, że potraficie otwierać drzwi. <3 Jestem z was dumna. <3 A na początek waszej drogi, mała zagadka. :3 Coś prostego. <3 Powodzenia. <3 ''Luciana zniknęła. Na ekranie ukazało się coś takiego: '''Kogut dyżuruje w Polsce. Gdzie złoży jajo, jeśli zostanie przewieziony do Rosji? Odpowiedzi udzielacie poprzez zwracanie się prosto do ekranu. ^^ Harriet po krótkim przeczytaniu tekstu po prostu bez chwili namysłu powiedziała. Harriet: '''Kogut nie znosi jaj (please) '''Bartholome: '''A ja bym się nabrał <3 '''Harriet: Zaraz ku*wa! Czytałam kiedyś o tym! To jest źle! Ale nie pamiętam prawdziwej odpowiedzi! Zaczęła depresyjnie wariować. Harriet: '''A może w Rosji? Nie.. (blablabla, gadanina o tym gdzie). CH*J STRZELIŁ W KONIA NAS ROBIĄ! KOGUT PEWNIE NA WOJNIE, AFGANISTANOWI ZŁOŻY JAJO, TAK MĄDRZE, HEHE. '''Celestia: Eh, co ja mam się męczyć. Brawo Harriet. Tak, kogut nie znosi jaj. Zaczęła spoglądać na swoje paznokcie. Celestia: Dalej! Telewizorek przeanalizował odpowiedź Camp Nou. Na ekranie pojawiła się Luciana. Luciana: 'Świetnienienie! <3 Zapraszam do następnego etapu. <3 ''Telewizor zniknął, a zamiast nich pojawiły się drzwi. Camp Nou otworzyli je i weszli do środka. Tym razem spotkali się z typową scenerią domową. Była kuchnia, salon i mały pokoik. Weszli do salonu, a tam czekała już na nich hologramowa Luciana. '''Luciana: Hej, hej, hej. W drugim etapie musicie wykazać się umiejętnościami czysto aktorskimi. Jako drużyna, musicie stworzyć krótki skecz związany z jednym ze znanych Polskich seriali. ^^ Macie do wykorzystania naszą scenerię. Wszystko jest ze steropianu, jakby kto pytał. ^^ Przejdziecie tylko wtedy, jeśli wasz skecz rozbawi mnie do łez. <3 Powodzenia. <3 Zniknęła. Fajnie by było, jakbyście pisali wszystko od razu w odcinku, improwizujcie. :3 Harriet: 'Dobra, dobra, ku*wa mać, mamy tylko minutę! ''Harriet zaciągnęła kurtynę do dołu w pośpiechu. xD Pozostali znaleźli magnetofon, wyciągnęli płytę. Zaczęła lecieć muzyka! Była skrócona, trwała raptem 10 sekund. thumb|center|335 px '''Głos zza kurtyny: Uwaga! Występują! Harriet jako Ferdynand, Alex jako Waldemar, Maddie jako Halinka, Celestia jako Paździoch, Barth jako Boczek/ Babka. W końcu muzyczka skończyła się. Odsłonięto kurtynę. Na fotelu w salonie siedziała ubrana Harriet. Popijała mocnego Fulla i oglądała telewizję. Obok siedzieli wszyscy. Harriet: Dobra, kurde! Cyce jedne! Halinka! Podaj mnie te piwo kurde, ogrórasa lub cokolwiek! Halinka poszła i wróciła z ogórkiem. Pomrukując podała Ferdkowi. Harriet: Te, Cycu jeden.. Ogółem.. Wiecie jak se, kurde, zarobić by się nienarobić? SEKS TELEFON Kurde! A wiecie ile oni zarabiają? Wchodzi Paździoch(Celestia) Celestia: 'Dzień dobry, panie Ferdynancie. Przyszedłem do pana w jakże ciekawej propozycji. Wczoraj, byłem z moją kochaną na Dansingach. Wie pan co to ? Nie wie? To Trudno. Chciałbym zorganizować takie coś u nas w piwnicy! Tylko problem że muszę mieć zgodę każdego mieszkańca na sprowadzenie przeróżnych zabaweczek.. (mean) '''Harriet: '''Wypierdzielaj pan, panie Paździoch! Jak pan chce kurde, te zabaweczki sreczki, to niech pan se w domu je zrobi! ''Siorbnął piwka. '''Harriet: Chociaż.. Poszli na bok. Harriet: Panie.. A kurde.. Ile by kosztowały takie zabaweczki? No bo.. jak pan chce to zorganizować.. To kurde ktoś musi współpracować.. Inaczej gówno z tego! Nagle do pokoju wbiega podekscytowany Boczek(Barth) '' '''Bartholome:'Panie Ferdku! Panie Ferdku! Jakie jaja ,żem se idę i tak paczam i paczam i nic, a tu nagle samochód z takimi no ,no jak to takimi różowymi kajdaneczkami do rowu spadł i żem pomyślał ,że pan najlepiej bedzie wiedział co z tym zrobić! Zaczął się rozglądać i zobaczył Paździocha. Bartholome: '''Dzień dobry panie Paździoch... '''Harriet: Takie kurde kajdaneczki panie Boczek to sobie pan może w dupe wsadzić, prosze pana no, nie wymyślaj znowu dziwactw no. Wyszedł. xD Harriet: Halincia, ja do sklepu, piwko święta rzecz.. Boczek wyszedł (do kuchni?) i po chwili z kuchni wyjechała na wózku zmachana Babka(Barth xD) Bartholome:'A gdzie to się wybierasz kanalio? Czyżby do sklepu z moją rentką!? Nie oddam! ''Pokazała rentę którą trzymała na kolanach , Ferdek chciał ją wziąć ,podszedł do Babki i zaczęli się szarpać. '''Harriet: Wypierdzielaj pasożycie! Nigdzie nie idę! Pomachał do Paździocha. Harriet: Do widzenia panie Paździoch! Paździoch poszedł. xD Poirytowany Ferdek znów usiadł na kanapę. Harriet: Babka, nie bulwersuj się tak, bo ci kółka pękną! Waldek zaczął się śmiać jak opętany. XD Bartholome: 'Nie opluj się tłuściochu! Kanalio obesrana jedna! Włącz mojego koziołka! Ja chcę koziołka! ''Zaczęła płakać xD 'Harriet: '''Zamknij się pasożycie pieprzony! Sraczki dostaniesz od tego koziołka! '''Bartholome: '''Już dostałam ,ale to od ciebie ,kanalio jedna! On mnie bije! ''Zaczęła krzyczeć w nadzieji ,że ktoś ją usłyszy :3 '' ''Halinka miała dość, ubrała się i wyszła. 'Harriet: '''A idź w pizdu! ''Popił piweczko. <3 '''Harriet: Jak dostałaś to do klopa, zapierdzielaj sobie majtasy zmieniać! Bartholome:'''Ja nie umiem! Musisz mi pomóc, Halinka wyszła! Kanalio, przydaj się! '''Harriet: Wypierdzielaj babka, Bozia rączek nie dała czy jakie pierdzielone gówno! Wypierdzielaj! Nagle Halinka się wkurzyła i wylała fulla Ferdka <3. Maddie: 'Ty, hołoto jeden! Mógłbyś w końcu się wziąć za to szukanie tej twojej popapranej pracy, umył się, wyszedł z domu i zarobił pieniądze! Ja cały dzień - Przed garami ślęczę by zrobić ci śniadanie, obiad, kolację, a i tak odwdzięczasz mi się tymi swoimi gówniarskimi odzywkami! ''Przychodzi Waldek (Alex) z workiem pełnym Mocnych Fullów xD 'Alex: '''Tatuś, kupiłem nam tego browarka co kazałeś. ''Spojrzał na wszystkich 'Alex: '''A co tu kurna się wyrabia, co? ''Wpadła Lucianka. '''Luciana: Okej... Hahahahahahahahaha. <3 Ale się uśmiałam. <3 Hologramowa Luciana rzuciła klucz w stronę Alex. Luciana: 'Ciśniecie. :D Wierzę w was. <3 ''Alex podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je kluczem. Weszła do środka a zaraz za nią jej drużyna. Tym razem stali w scenerii typowej dla "Pytanie na śniadanie". Pojawiła się Luciana. '''Luciana: Siemanko. Kolejne wyzwanie to zrobienie programu kulinarnego dla publiczności. <3 Gotujecie 3 dania, wszystkie z gatunku "Kuchnia Polska". Publiczność zdecyduje o waszym losie! Pa. <3 Zniknęła. Gotowanie w Pytanie na śniadanie! <3 left Wchodzi Celestia. Są 3 stoły, pierwszy wolny, przy 2 stała Maddie z Alex , a przy 3 Barth z Harriet. Celestia: 'Witajcie! Dzisiaj mamy zamiar przedstawić wam niezwykle smakowity zestaw dań. Zapraszamy! ''Celestia staje do stanowiska: '''Celestia: Pierwsze danie czyli przystawka to lekko strawna sałatka jogurtowa. Idealna przed dobrym posiłkiem. Potrzebne będą nam. *Ser Feta *Pomidor *Ogórek zielony, świeży *Cebula * Pół jogurtu naturalnego, najlepiej odtłuszczonego jeśli dbamy o linie. *Ciepła, pszenna bułeczka Celestia wyjęła wszystkie składniki jak również deskę do krojenia. Celestia: Pokrójmy wszystkie składniki. Celestia posiekała Ser, Pomidora w kostkę zaś Cebulę posiekała. Celestia: A teraz wymieszajmy wszystko. Wszystko wymieszała z jogurtem. Wylała do małej miseczki i postawiła na talerzu z z bułeczką. Celestia: 'Taka przystawka idealnie nadaje się jako danie przed obfitym daniem jak i przed lekkostrawnym. Samą można zjeść również na śniadanie lub wieczorem. Nadaje się na każdą porę. 300px|central300px|central ''Kamera pokazała przybliżenie na 2 stolik. '''Maddie: Hej. Alex: Witajcie! Maddie: '''Pora na danie nr.2 czyli główne danie.. '''Alex: Postanowiliśmy pójść coś w orientalnego, smacznego, wyrazistego. Maddie: Co jest lepsze niż zarazem coś kwaśnego i słodkiego? Alex: 'Przedstawiamy przepis na kurczaka w sosie słodko-kwaśnym. '''Maddie: '''Potrzebne składniki. *1 pierś z kurczaka *1-2 łyżki oleju ryżowego *1/2 zielonej papryki *1/2 czerwonej papryki *1 średnia cebula *1 średnia marchewka *4 krążki ananasa z puszki *4 łyżki soku z ananasa *3 łyżki octu z białego wina *3 łyżki sosu sojowego *2 łyżki koncentratu pomidorowego *3 łyżki brązowego cukru *sok z 1/2 pomarańczy *2 łyżeczki mąki ziemniaczanej rozpuszczone w 1 łyżce zimnej wody *świeżo zmielony czarny pieprz *Ryż Basmati wcześniej przygotowany. '''Alex: '''A więc.. niezbędny będzie wok. Oczywiście jest tani. Jeśli nie, możecie zrobić danie równie dobrze na patelni z gatunku "patelnia ceramiczna". ''Maddie wlewa do woka olej. '''Maddie: Rozgrzewamy w woku olej. Alex: 'Papryki, marchewki, cebulę oraz ananas pokroić w niedużą kostkę. ''Zaczęły kroić warzywa. '''Maddie: Do woka najpierw wrzucić marchew i cebulę. Smażyć około 5 minut, następnie podlać odrobiną wody i trzymać jeszcze z 5 minut. Wrzuciły marchew i cebulę do woka. Po 5 minutach podlały warzywa i trzymały kolejne 5 minut aż.. Alex: Dodać papryki, ananasa i smażyć, aż warzywa będą prawie miękkie. Zrobiły jak mówiły. Trzymały warzywa do miękkości. Maddie: W miseczce wymieszać dokładnie sok z ananasa, sok z pomarańczy, ocet, sos sojowy, koncentrat pomidorowy, 2 łyżki cukru i połowę rozpuszczonej mąki ziemniaczanej. Maddie dodała wszystkie składniki do miseczki i wymieszała je. Alex: Kurczaka pokroić w kostkę (2-3cm) i dodać do smażących się warzyw. Pokroiła kurczaka i dodała do woka. Maddie: Smażyć 2-3 minuty, następnie wlać sos i ciągle mieszając chwilkę poddusić, aż sos zgęstnieje Jeśli będzie za kwaśny dodać pozostałą łyżkę cukru, a gdy zbyt rzadki pozostałą mąkę. Zrobiła jak mówiła. Wszystko podała z ryżem na talerzu. Alex: Podawać z aromatycznym ryżem, np. basmati lub jaśminowym. To danie jest wyjątkowo pyszne. Orientalny smak, ach. Niebiosa. 300px|central Kamera pokazała stolik nr. 3 Był przy nim Barth wraz z Harriet. Barth: Czas na deser! <3 Harriet: Tak. Skoro trochę jedliśmy lite'owo wcześniej, pora na coś troszkę kalorycznego ale niezwykle pysznego. Barth: '''Mówimy oczywiście o Deserze czekoladowym z sosem wiśniowym. <3 '''Harriet: Oto składniki. *'Deser:' *30 dag posiekanej czekolady deserowej *3/4 szklanki pokrojonego w kosteczkę masła *1/2 szklanki cukru *2 łyżki kakao naturalnego *4 żółtka *1/4 szklanki wody *kilka kropli olejku waniliowego *1 szklanka zimnej śmietany kremówki *masło do formy *'Sos wiśniowy:' *2 szklanki wydrylowanych wiśni *1/2 szklanki wody *1/3 szklanki cukru *2 łyżeczki czystej wódki owocowej (najlepiej kirszu) *1 łyżka soku z cytryny *2.5 łyżeczki mąki kukurydzianej *1/2 łyżeczki skórki cytrynowej Harriet wyjęła wszystkie składniki. Barth: 'Posmaruj masłem niedużą formę keksową, wyłóż ją przezroczystą folią. Czekoladę rozpuść na parze. Ubij 1/2 szklanki masła mikserem na puszystą masę, dodając najpierw 1/2 szklanki cukru, a potem kakao. ''Wykonał całą pracę. 'Harriet: '''W metalowej miseczce utrzyj żółtka z wodą, resztą masła i cukru. Miseczkę ustaw na parze, uważając, aby dno nie dotykało wrzącej wody. Ucieraj 6-7 minut, a potem zdejmij znad pary i ostudź, ciągle ucierając - około 5 minut. Masę żółtkową dodaj do masy kakaowej, połącz z ciepłą czekoladą i wanilią. ''Wzięła miseczkę, zrobiła co musiała. Utarła, dodała masę żółtkową do masy kakaowej i połączyła z czekoladą i wanilią. '''Barth: Dodaj ubitą na sztywno kremówkę, wymieszaj. Przygotowany krem rozsmaruj w natłuszczonym i wyłożonym folią naczyniu. Przykryj folią i wstaw na co najmniej 4 godziny do lodówki. Zrób sos: wszystkie składniki wymieszaj w rondelku i podgrzewaj, mieszając trzepaczką, aż sos się zagotuje i zgęstnieje. Trwa to około 5 minut. Zrobił co trzeba. 5 minut później. Harriet: Ostudź i wstaw na co najmniej godzinę do lodówki. Zastudzony krem czekoladowy wyłóż na talerz, zdejmij folię i pokrój na porcje. Podawaj z podgrzanym sosem wiśniowym. Zrobiła wszystko co trzeba było. Pokazała gotowe danie. Barth: Deser ten nie wymaga wielkiej sztuki kulinarnej, dlatego też ty jesteś w stanie to zrobić. Pyszny deser, pozwólmy sobie na nutkę słodyczy :) 200px Celestia: Dziękujemy.. :) Koniec audycji. Wszyscy się ukłonili i podali widowni dania do spróbowania. Dodatkowo pojawił się napis "Dania dla was kochani od Camp Nou <3" Aplauz, Aplauz, Aplauz.. Z tłumu widzów wyłoniła się Kunegunda. <3 Kunegunda: Mrrr, ale zgłodniałam. <3 Co tam macie? <3 Camp Nou postawiło na stoliku wszystkie dania. Kundzia usiadła przy stoliku, ułożyła jedną fałdkę na stole i zaczęła jeść. xD Jedzenie szybko znikało ze stołu, co było dosyć oczywiste. Kunegunda: A gdzie jakiś sok? :< Wyciągnęła jakiś sok z kieszonki, otworzyła wieczko i wypiła całą zawartość. Kunegunda: Mmmm, sam tłuszcz. *_* Co prawda nie było napoju, liczyłam na jakąś golonkę i bigos. :< Ale chociaż produkty polskie. xD Łapcie. xD Podała klucz do drzwi Harrietce. Kundzia zniknęła, a cała drużyna przedostała się przez następny etap. Tym razem czekało na nich małe pomieszczenie ze stolikiem. Przy stole siedział hologram Luciany. xD Luciana: Idziecie jak burza! To mi się podoba! Pora na coś, co każdy z was kocha. <3 Interpetacja dzieła. <3 Jako drużyna macie za zadanie zinterpretowanie na wesoło jakiegoś dzieła, obrazu polskiego. Wiecie Matejko, Adamczyk i te sprawy. Do dzieła. <3 Na stole macie parę obrazów, tak tylko przypominam. <3 Miłej zabawy. <3 Harriet wybrała obraz. Pokazała. left Harriet: Obraz został wykonany..Może to omińmy. Tytułem tego obrazu jest "Pocałunek" niewiadomej artystki Joanny Kielich.. (mean) ..owskiej.. Obraz przedstawia prawdopodobnie męża po delegacji liżący się z kochanką w czasie nieobecności żony. Po mimice twarzy kochanka jest zarozumiała i wredna, a facet czuły, ale głupi. Kielichowska powinna wykonać kontynuację tego obrazu czyli scenka w łóżku. Facet jest trochę grubiotki, kochanka chuda jak szkapa, po brodzie widać operację plastyczną. Żeby nie było powtórzeń, nazwijmy może faceta Seba, a kochankę Andżelika. Na obrazie bardzo dziwne jest to że Seba zjada brodę Andżeli.Ta zaś ma makijaż jak Lady Gaga w "Applause" oraz wyjątkowo krzaczaste brwi. Seba jest prawdopodobnie zamożny, więc nie dziwię się że Andżela go chciała. Obraz interpretuje kanibala oraz rozłąkę dwójkę ludzi. Ukazuje ono radość i uczucie próżności. Bo przecie Andżela jest nawet ładna, to jak chciała takiego starucha? No, może to nie była intepretacja, ale bardzo trafny opis i po części właśnie interpretacja. Dziękuję. Luciana zaczęła klaskać. Luciana: 'Cieszę się, że ktoś wybrał to zdjęcie. ^^ Bardzo ciekawie, prosto i na temat. ^^ Zostały wam już ostatnie drzwi, zapraszam. <3 ''Hologram zniknął, a drużyna przeszła przez ostatnie drzwi. Tym razem znajdowali się w jakimś studiu, którego nagłówek macie poniżej. ^^ Studio Drużyna spotkały się w studiu. xD Były bardzo zdziwione i wyczekiwały Luciany. 'Majli: '''Dalej, muszę znaleźć Klementynę! ;( ''Wszystkie światła zgasły. Nastała ciemność. '''Dustin: Co jest?! Po chwili zaświeciły się ogromne reflektory i inne duperele. Kamera pokazała na trzy osoby, które siedziały przy pulpicie. Jedną z tych osób była Luciana. Luciana: Hej, hej, hej! Witamy w Music Is My Life! Czyli Muzyka to moje życie, w końcu jesteśmy w Polsce, hihi. ^^ Majli: '''<3 '''Luciana: '''Teraz pora dać czadu! Jak w Must Be The Music. <3 Kurcze, znowu ta angielska nazwa.. '''Kunegunda: Jesteś taka słodka, kiedy wszystko ci się myli. <3 Luciana: '''Dzięki. ^^ '''Nicky: A gdzie jest Miłoszu? Luciana: 'A, właśnie! Dobra, do rzeczy. Pamiętacie odcinek w Brazylii i wielką bitwę muzyczną Majli i Harriet? <3 ''Potakiwali. '''Luciana: Czas ją powtórzyć. <3 Tym razem w klimacie polskich hitów sprzed lat! Majli, Harriet. Pora pokazać, kto jest lepszy. :3 Wykonacie dwie polskie piosenki, a cała reszta drużyny wykona oprawę do waszych występów. :3 Zwycięzca bierze wszystko i uchroni drużynę od eliminacji. ^^ Ale jest mały haczyk. :3 Możecie wykonywać utwory tylko stare, czyli każdy utwór z XXI wieku nie wchodzi w grę. <3 Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzicie w takiej aranżacji. <3 Wasze występy oceni jury w składzie... Kunegunda: Lucianka. <3 Nicky: Divka Nicky? Luciana: Yyy.. I Kunegunda? xD Do roboty, dziewczyny. <3 Występ Harriet Przygotowana była scena. '' ''left Światła były inne, bardzo jasne, niebieskie.. (przepraszam że nie mogę pokazać) Wyszedł Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Witam wszystkich na koncercie Harri! Tematem przewodnim jest dwudziesty wiek muzki polskiej! Oczywiście przypomnijmy że to był XX wiek, więc nie XXI, dlatego nie będzie tak wielu efektów! A oto pierwsza piosenka. Powitajmy.. Harri! Lukaninho zszedł ze sceny. Światła zgasły. Po chwili włączono je. Scena była biała. Przez chwilę ukazał się przez wyświetlacz tytuł oraz autor piosenki. left thumb|left|350px '' Była tam Harriet w swym stroju. Siedziała na scenie. Włączyła się muzyka.'' thumb|center|335 px Gdy piosenka się skończyła światła zmieniły się na błękitny. Zrobił się obraz. thumb|left|312px Włączyła się muzyka. Ukłoniła się. Odeszła i przybiegł zadowolony Luczka. Lukaninho: 'Spokojnie! To jeszcze nie koniec! A oto zagadka! Która bajka pochodzi ze starożytnej Grecji? Tak, to Herkules! ''Obraz. xD left '''Lukaninho: Tancereczki? <3''Odsłonięto tancereczki: Celestię, Maddie i Alex. <3'left'' Przyszła też Harriet. Wszystkie cztery śpiewały. <3 W roli głównej Harriet jako Meg, Celi, Ali i Madi jako posągi. ;3thumb|left|346px thumb|center|335 px'' Wszystkie zeszły ze sceny. Wszedł Luczka. <3'' Lukaninho:' '''Podobało się? Okej, jak już jesteśmy przy piosenkach o miłości, pora na następną! ''Sztuczna mgła zrobiła coś takiego: Na huśtawce siedziała Harri. <3 left thumb|center|335 px Po skończeniu piosenki od razu przeszło do następnej. leftthumb|center|335 pxHarriet: Czas na finał! <3 "To nie ja".. Muzyka! <3thumb|center|335pxEfekty specjalne. <3leftthumb|left|346px' ''Ukłoniła się.Harriet: Dziękuję!Zeszła ze sceny. Info od prowadzącej Odpowiedzi na wszystko i inne piszecie w swoich nagłówkach. Nie musicie od razu odpowiadać na pytanie, w międzyczasie możecie pisać ze swoimi ludkami z drużyny. Za to też są dodatkowe punkty. Jak macie pytania, to pytajcie. xD A poniżej przedstawię plan tego dosyć rozległego wyzwania. Plan wyzwań: Czwartek 20:00 - Rozpoczęcie wyzwania, część 1. Piątek 16:00 - Część 2. 20:00 - Część 3. Sobota: 12:00 - Część 4. 16:00 -Część 5. 20:00 - Część 6. Niedziela: 12:00 - Część 7. 16:00 - zakończenie wyzwania. Taaak, trochę dużo, ale damy radę. <3 Przestrzegajcie tego jak 10 przykazań. <3 Występ Majli <3 Występ miał być wyżej,ale Oskop coś spierdoliła a ja nie mam zamiaru tego naprawiać <3 ''Bonus (przed występem xD) '''Majli:'Znowu występ? <3 Się robi <3 Tęskniłam za tym <3 Majli:(pokój zwierzeń)''Klementyna gdzieś zniknęła,a razem z nią komórka,w której mam zapisane numry telefonów do moich tancerzy.Teraz nie mogę ich wynająć! >:( Ale poradzę sobię <3 Zastąpią ich Nina i Vince :3 Znaleźliśmy też tutaj stroje do występów :3 Chyba zostały po sylwestrze <3 Występ <3 ''Majli wchodzi na scenę w stroju al'a Maryla Rodowicz XD thumb|left|318px Zaczyna leciec muzyka: center|366px Majli:'Te plastikowe cycki są nawet fajne :3 Zaczynamy ! <3 To był maj Pachniała Saska Kępa Szalonym zielonym bzem To był maj Gotowa była ta sukienka I noc się stawała dniem Już zapisani byliśmy w urzędzie Białe koszule na sznurze schły Nie wiedziałam Co ze mną będzie Gdy tamtą dziewczynę Pod rękę ujrzałam z nim Małgośka mówią mi On nie wart jednej łzy On nie jest wart jednej łzy Małgośka kochaj nas Na smutki przyjdzie czas Zaśpiewaj, raz zatańcz raz Małgośka tańcz i pij A z niego sobie kpij, a z niego kpij, sobie kpij Jak wróci powiedz nie, niech idzie tam gdzie chce hej głupia ty, głupia ty, głupia ty Jesień już Już palą chwasty w sadach I pachnie zielony dym Jesień już Gdy zajrzę do sąsiada Pytają mnie czy jestem z kimś Widziałam biały ślub Idą święta Nie słyszałam z daleka słów Może rosną Im już pisklęta A suknia tej młodej Uszyta jest z moich snów Małgośka mówią mi On nie wart jednej łzy Oj głupia ty, głupia ty Małgośka wróżą z kart On nie jest grosza wart a weź go czart , weź go czart Małgośka tańcz i pij A z niego sobie kpij A z niego kpij, sobie kpij Jak wróci powiedz nie Niech zginie gdzieś na dnie Ej głupia ty, głupia ty, głupia ty. Tańcz i pij! ''W tym momencie Majli wyciąga zza piór butelkę wina,bierze łyka i zaczyna twerkować xD Gdy muzyka się kończy Majli wyrzuca za siebie butelkę xD Rozstawia ręce aby publiczność mogła ją podziwiać <3 Po chwili Majli zdarła z siebie strój z plastikowymi cyckami i piórami <3 Pod nim miała czerwoną bluzkę i białą spódnicę <3 Na scenę niezauważalnie wbiegła Cadee i zamieniła mikrofon Majli na mikrofon stylizowany świątecznie xD 'MajlI:'A teraz pora na mały świąteczny akcent,z racji tego,że mnie z wami nie było w święta <3 Zaczyna lecieć muzyka center|335px '''Majli: Jest taki dzień... Bardzo ciepły, choć grudniowy. Dzień, zwykły dzień, W którym gasną wszelkie spory. Jest taki dzień, W którym radość wita wszystkich, Dzień, który już Każdy z nas zna od kołyski. Niebo - Ziemi, Niebu - Ziemia; Wszyscy wszystkim ślą życzenia: Drzewa - ptakom, ptaki - drzewom, Tchnienie wiatru - płatkom śniegu. Jest taki dzień - Tylko jeden raz do roku. Dzień, zwykły dzień, Który liczy się od zmroku. W pewnej chwili muzyka bardzo przyśpieszyła a na scenę wpadli Vince przebrany za mikołaja i Nina w blond peruce,przebrana za choinkę xD Majli:'Dajemy czadu! :3 Jest taki dzień, W którym twoja karlica niewytłumaczalnie znika <3 Dzień,w który Po tyłku klepie cię choinka <3 ''Nina zaczyna klepać Majli po tyłku <3 thumb|left|400px '''Majli: Mikołaj - Majli <3 Majli - Mikołajowi <3 Wszyscy wszystkim twerkują <3 Majli:'Twerk świąteczna edyszon <3 thumb|left|400px ''Majli pochyla się i zaczyna twerkować przed przebranym za mikołaja Vince'em xD 'Majli:'Wesołych spóźnionych świąt! :3 Majli się ukłoniła razem z "tancerzami" xD I czekała na opinię jury :3 Jury siedziało jak zaczarowane i nie potrafiły oderwać oczu od Harriet i Majli. Potem przyszła kolei na ocenki. '''Kunegunda: Mrr, byłście boskie. <3 Szkoda, że to tak krótko trwało. :< Ale wybieram Majli. <3 Majli zaciesz. Nicky: 'Phy, phy. Ja tu estem divka twerkowania! ''Zaczęła twerkować. xD '''Nicky: Jestem lepsza, widzisz?! Wybieram Harrietko. Luciana: Hmm.. A ja bardzo wam dziękuję za występy, ale nie potrafię wybrać tej lepszej, tak jak ostatnio. :< Dlatego pora na ostatni etap dzisiejszego wyzwania! Każda z drużyn dostanie dwa, ostatnie pytania. Drużyna, która jako pierwsza poprawnie odpowie na pytania, zwycięży. <3 A o to pytania: Pojawił się mały telewizorek i na ekranie pojawiły się następujące pytania: 1. Kto wymyślił gimbusi? Może być z lekka podchwytliwe. ''' '''2. Kto uważa, że Wrocław nie należy do Polski? Luciana: Podpowiem, że oba pytania mają związek z polskim Youtubem. Do dzieła. <3 Odpowiedzi wstawiacie tu '' '''Dustin: '''Wydaję mi się ,że odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie to Czarek z Abstrachuje.TV. '''Nina: '''Natomiast według mnie odpowiedzią na drugie pytanie jest Lekko Stronniczy Włodek i Karol. xD '''Luciana:' Brawo, brawo. :D W pierwszym nie chodzi o konkretną osobę, ale zaliczam. <3 Drugie poprawne. <3 Otworzyła drzwi za sobą. Luciana: Kurczaki, dzisiaj pokazaliście klasę i ostatecznie okazaliście się lepsi. Camp Nou byliście blisko, ale nie udało się. Szkoda. <3 Wszyscy przeszli przez drzwi i jakimś cudem znaleźli się na statku. xD Luciana: 'A w nagrodę, Kurczaki otrzymują wspaniały plac zabaw tylko dla siebie. <3 No chyba, że chcecie zaprosić tam również Camp Nou. :3 A, właśnie. Camp Nou, ceremony wzywa. Ceremonia ''Luciana, Luczka i Camp Nou stali już w wyznaczonych miejscach. '''Luciana: Więc, Camp Nou.. Pech was nie omija. Cóż.. Już za chwilę pozostanie was tylko 4.. Kto odpadnie? Pewne jest, że bezpieczny jest Bartholome! Rzuca koło ratunkowe w Bartholome. Luciana: 'Przynajmniej nie odpadnie chłopaczek.. Harriet! Dla ciebie też coś mam. :3 ''Rzuca koło. '''Luciana: Hmm.. Maddie. Rzuca koło. Luciana: 'Celestia, Alex... Ostatnie koło jest dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... ... ... ...Cóż, Alex.. To nie jest twój szczęśliwy dzień. ''Rzuca koło Celestii. 'Luciana: '''Twój czas dobiegł końca, Alex. Najwyraźniej zmiana drużyny źle na ciebie wpłynęła. W każdym razie.. fajnie, że wpadłaś. Luuczka. <3 ''Luczka w mgnieniu oka zabrał Alex i wyrzucił ją daleeeeko za ocean. <3 '''Luciana: '''Mrr, koniec odcinka. <3 Co nas czeka w następnym? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 '''Koniec. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata